The invention relates to a multi-processor computer system containing a number n (n&gt;2) of processor elements operating in parallel, each of which have a first data input and a first data output, which computer system further includes a memory with second data inputs to receive information appearing on the data outputs mentioned above and to store this information temporarily and also with second data outputs to present information to the first data inputs mentioned, whereby a closed path can be formed, containing an information-reconstruction device to receive, reconstruct and re-inject all the information circulating in the closed path on the basis of an error-correcting code.